


沙漠里的爱情

by DobyElf



Category: the hobbits - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobyElf/pseuds/DobyElf
Summary: 恶魔成功上位他儿子的灵魂，借鉴《驱魔人》与《亡灵战车》的设定，恶魔为了在人间找到满意的载体......





	1. 【上】

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是多线叙事，为避免时空混乱，我选择断成三章。但是主要目的是想知道读者反应嘿嘿

“L_U_C_I_F_E_R”

母亲抚摸孩子美丽的金发。教堂最底层的墓室，黑暗霸占吞噬着，天窗打开，乌云却遮盖了月光。一切光明的万籁俱寂，唯有跳动的烛光下，红色的烛火下女人的眼睛炯炯发亮，燃着狂热的火。

“Lucifer. 是的，母亲。”

“虚——”女人食指抵在男孩唇上，王后颈上的红宝石项链闪闪发亮，一圈圈缠绕在女人美丽的脖颈上，细细长长的毒蛇盘绕在她颈上。她跪在男孩面前，要他止声，母亲的眼睛上挑：“他不喜欢你这样叫他的，不是恰当的时候亲爱的——”

玉指沾着蜂蜜，掺了油膏的蜜，顺着少年腰脊漂亮的曲线向下，流入股缝。母亲的指尖伸进去，王后朱红的长指甲刺入柔软温热的小穴。她精心养育的这具美味的柔躯，她尽其所需供其成长了十三年，只为在它初现成熟的一天立马为她的神献上，取悦她的神，得到神的赏赐，成为神的门徒，神于人间的代言人，她是人间的神。

蜜膏填进少年的后穴，女人陶醉的闭上双眼，手指在青稚紧致的身体内打旋揉按，直到她感觉到孩子的穴道因着催情药而发热，女人咧开红唇，微笑。

“在他这样做的时候，就唤这肮脏的名号。令他兴奋，取悦你的父亲——好孩子，我知道你会比我当初做的更好。”少年的双唇从母亲捧起的杯中啜饮蛇血，孩子在发抖，他有美丽的浅蓝色眼睛，美丽的金色秀发，朱红又丰盈的双唇，赤身裸体，处子的酮体雪白而圆润，堕天使一样的光辉灿烂。女人选最浓郁的迷迭香精油，在男孩的下巴，乳尖各一轻触。

【用衣襟搭在你身上，遮盖你的赤体，又向你起誓，与你结盟，你就归于我。】

猎豹的食物被涂上蜜汁，女人用手抚摸孩子的脸庞，温柔的感叹，如此鲜嫩，如此柔软。

母亲拾起绣花的丝绸，披于少年肩上。抚摸他柔嫩的大腿肌肤，揉捻如瀑的秀发，似乎面露忧伤，说：“我希望我是你。”他感受到女人的嫉妒。

蛇身相互缠绕，鳞片撞击鳞片，水潭积满毒蛇，镌刻玫瑰的石棺置于群蛇中央，他今夜的婚床。

王后举起双手，女祭司拜下，鲜红的嘴唇高喊着主的名号，“明亮之星！晨曦之子！”

霎间蜡烛一齐熄灭，唯有女人的双眸在燃火，野心之火。

乌云无声无息的消散，月光照耀黑豹的石像，黑暗中，金色的双眼睁开。祭品赤脚踩踏过王后坠红珊瑚的裙裾，不要害怕，他轻轻滑到少年的身后，嗅他猎物的秀发。

火焰迅猛燃起，他将猎物困在五团烈火组成的五星之中，受到了惊吓的男孩下意识后退，他抵住少年单薄的后背，再说一遍，不要害怕，不要怕蛇，只管去踩它们。他紧贴着男孩的耳畔，孩子皱紧眉头，闭上眼睛，咬住嘴唇，踩碎眼镜蛇的头骨，蛇的毒牙刺穿下颚。

颤抖着，惊恐着，毒蛇缠上脚踝，男孩被逼上祭台。

他满意的离远，这才是他的孩子。聒噪的女祭司兴奋的高喊颂词【你无所不备，智慧充足，全然美丽。明亮之星，晨曦之子。】他要赶这女人走，他知道他该现身了。

他在一瞬间落锁教堂所有的门窗，黑豹复活，它的金眸瞄准女人，露出利齿，咆哮着。

他盯着女祭司的眼睛，警示他狂热的信徒，时间所剩无余，而他急不可耐。王后则毕恭毕顺的起身，旋转，华丽的红袍摆开。女人展示她的忠诚，向他邀功，她献上她的孩子，人间最珍贵的王室血统，她有幸与主所孕育的杰作，来作为他的新娘。但她要求回报，出卖孩子纯净的灵魂，她要的是凡间最至高的权力。一点微不足道的要求。

黑豹轻蔑的从她身边走过，无视蝼蚁的恭敬，金色的眼睛只胶着在少年婷婷站立的美好的裸体，他从未享用过如此青涩紧致的身体，女人的皮肉松软，像温暖糜烂着的春泥；男人的身体粗糙腥脏，又令挑剔的他作呕。而他的孩子，美丽的血液融进骨子里，他用自己的血液浇灌这株玫瑰，再耐心等待。他骨中的骨，肉中的肉，细腻白皙的皮肤包裹精致的骨骼，紧绷的肌肉，撑起修长优美的双腿和手臂，秀发丛里藏着玫瑰的清香。每个恶魔都渴望将毒液灌入美人的肠肚中，用尖牙摧残娇柔的乳头，再饮他口中的琼浆。

他厌倦了这畜牲的身体，他已经迫不及待的要这爬上新鲜的十三岁孩子的身体。

他是恶魔。

密室构起，暖床铺就。他将与孩子的灵魂融为一体，饕鬄要的是彻底的占有。

恶魔的脚步轻盈，尖爪轻轻落在石砖地面，信步环绕过蛇坛，所过之处金色的屏障构起。金色的光芒四射，少年宛如置身于金色的花朵中，在花蕊中央袒露裸体，日光蔽体，恶魔在他身上伸展双翼，吞吃他的血肉。

他不见他的母亲了，女人不会保护他，她会牺牲他，但她教他如何做，教他如何像她一样侍奉他的父亲。爬到石棺上，褪掉衣衫，张开双腿，袒露私处，令那野兽黑紫粗粝的长阴茎插进自己的后穴。他想起王后的游戏，她折磨一个又一个的奴隶少女，做给他看，告诉他这可有意思的多。女孩子赤裸着趴跪在王后华丽的地毯上，猎狗趴在她们腰上，疯狂的抽送，不知疲倦。畜生的涎水淌到人身上，王后神经质的鼓掌叫好，他听到女子的尖叫，闻见血腥味，就昏过去。

他感到恐怖，母亲却说不，她不会对他这样，女人鉴赏他的裸体，要他赤身裸体的骑在黑豹石像上，告诉他是这个样子的，他是主的新娘，在主的化身胯下奉献他的童贞。母亲要他不怕，这是神圣又妙不可言的，美妙啊美妙，她接连说了好几个美妙，接着扇她的孩子，拼命摇他，尖叫他不知道这是多大的宠幸，他是被选中的，就像她一样。

脚下踩着黏腻的蛇血，男孩在无知觉的啜泣，眼泪往下流。身体里的油膏融化，有液体顺着大腿根向下流，女祭司的药物已经发挥作用，他的双腿颤抖，仿佛千万条米虫在后穴噬咬。

他又一次听到温柔的男声，恶魔就在他身后，他对他说相信他，少年每听到这个声音就浑身颤抖一下。男人的声音又说不要害怕，一个湿湿的吻贴到他脖颈上，男孩痛苦的闭上了双眼。

“我会怎么样？”惊恐的孩子违反禁令，无助的向异教徒询问，老妪将圣水洒在他身上，怜悯的告诉这孩子：“恶魔将引诱你，直到他的得到你的灵魂，而你将消失。”

男人温暖的手捂住他的双眼，他突然处于黑暗中，他吻他的嘴唇，少年尖叫：“不！”

黑豹优雅的立在少年脚边。当他再次得以睁开眼时他已经被恶魔摆放在祭台之上，一双金黄色带竖纹的眼睛露骨的盯着他，一身油光水滑的黑毛皮，他瞥到他胯下性器粉红色的头，长着黑色刚毛的包皮里探出龟头。他的耳边回响起宴堂之上少女的惨叫，她们腿上的鲜血，女人们的身体被撕碎，狗的四肢紧贴女人的大腿，野物的胯部耸动。

他的猎物要逃跑，猎豹咬住少年的脚，兽齿叩进脚踝，他把他的祭品拖回来。剧痛与恐惧使他的孩子安顺，男人温柔的按住他的肩膀，他看不见他但可以感受到他。他对他说不怕，他是他的父亲，神的金瞳渐变成父亲的蓝眸，黑豹慢慢的爬上孩子的身体。

他深情的凝视他孩子的眼睛，男人的声音在孩子耳边唤孩子的名字：“Legolas."

于是Legolas抬起双手，捧住猎豹的头颅，听从恶魔的吩咐。少年张开双腿，抬起臀部。

野兽的阴茎擦破柔嫩的甬道，孩子的鲜血涌出来，黑豹发出低吼。

密室里传来孩子撕心裂肺的惨叫声。密室外，母亲领会了这一声声有规律的惨叫的意味，女人漂亮的红唇微笑，她转头对国王说：”他很勇敢，陛下。“


	2. 【中】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐原声带《底特律•变人》《尸鬼》《盗梦空间》  
> 食用愉快( ｰ̀εｰ́ )

【2】

【你曾在伊甸，神的园中。】

【我将你安置在神的圣山上，你在发光如火的宝石中间往来。】

他睁开双眼，他的身上已被披上绸袍。他已置身于伊甸。

紫色的晨光如月光般柔和，画眉鸟儿在遥远的树荫里鸣唱，在他听来妙不可言，这是仙境的万物之音。他嗅到林中空气里新鲜露水的味道，大地被晨曦唤醒，长着青苔的树和杂草就这么静静的躺在薄雾中。孩子美丽的赤足踏过鲜草，草尖的水珠划过纤细苍白的脚腕，少年踮起脚尖，提起衣衫，轻盈的避开紫罗兰的花朵，仿佛舞蹈。

他看到他的孩子脸上的微笑，指使白鸽停在少年肩上。他喜欢这个孩子的笑容。

Legolas抬头时，白鹿已经立在他面前，它漂亮的鹿角果真引起了这么一个孩子的兴趣。温良的公鹿扑朔着长着浓睫毛的大眼睛，它垂下头，少年靠近过去，伸手摸它鹿角的绒毛。

他在他的公主脚边跪下，孩子骑到鹿背上时撩起薄衣，露出姣好的小腿和一截大腿，他知道鹿毛蹭着孩子光洁柔软的还没有长出绒毛来的私处，事实上，他已感受到孩子细软温热的皮肉。白鹿站立起来，少年趴伏在它身上，抓紧它的脖子。

他载他的孩子去那丛林尽头朝阳的方向，他已令鲜花围绕石棺长满，他不想再使这孩子害怕。白鹿在石棺前放下少年，Legolas不是不知道他是谁，他也因此看不到他的笑颜，男孩屈膝顺从他，坐在这祭台之上。他没有表情，心怀伤感，他不愿意。

他注视着公鹿慢步走进光明，鹿的身影被犀利的日光消磨曲解。男人说，我不会伤害你。神从光明下现形。

他见过蛇，见过红龙的雕像，甚至是被投进火中耶和华的画像，但却没有见过堕落后的路西法，因为没有人敢想象。母亲口中的主是令凡人畏惧的，他不会是慈父，不会是美好的天使。他看着撒旦从光明里走出来，一个有柔美五官的高大男人，光明，高大，美丽。浅蓝色的眼睛，可以倒映蓝天，融进湖泊；淡金色的长发上不著发冠，束着洁简柔和的长袍。微光笼罩神。

【这就是耶和华荣耀的形像，我一看见就匍匐在地。】

他也不知道为什么，甚至他可能也没意识到，但是他被折服了。

他甚至不是一位君主，只是一个男人，美丽但是普通的人类。当他再次开口，他听到令他陶醉迷离的低沉嗓音。他说：“Legolas，我的孩子，我的珍宝。”相同的话语母亲也说出过，这使他听到这爱称便发抖，尽管男人的语气是温软的，但他知道这是恶魔，他垂涎的是他的灵魂。

他知道他的孩子为何而战栗，为何而惧怕，这个可怜的小东西比他母亲要聪明得多，他也知道他选中的母亲对这个少年做过什么，无论是他授意过的还是没有授意的，这些前期的准备工作多少让事情难办了些。

男人走到孩子身边，抬手阻止他脱自己的衣服，他要他就这样坐，而不是像妓女一样闭眼躺下。

Legolas Legolas，他一遍一遍轻轻唤，他的额头靠着孩子垂下的头颅，伸出温暖的手抚摸孩子带泪的脸庞，他抬起孩子的脸，要他看着他的眼睛，他那双和他同样是碧蓝色的眼睛，说：“我是你的父亲。”他轻轻吻孩子的额头，下巴贴在他额上。

“你不是主，你是恶魔。”孩子说。

“是，”他笑了，承认这回事。“但我也是你父亲，所以，我不会伤害你。”

父亲也可弑子，在他的世界里没有父母温情。他亲爱的母亲教给他这一切，他不是异教徒，但黑暗教他恐惧，他难以克服。他只知道他该远离这一切，不仅仅为了保全自己。

恶魔却提醒他，他是恶魔之子。

可他还是依偎进父亲宽厚舒适的怀抱，根本不能自控的，他投进父亲的怀抱。父亲并不意图说服他，他只是告诉他【恶魔】和【黑暗】只是称谓，可以被称为【黑暗】的也可被称为【光明】。他却不告诉孩子，将自己称为【光明】的【黑暗】是戴着伪饰的面具，这样，即使恶魔也可将自己伪装为灿烂的神，去迷惑不谙世事的单纯的灵魂。

他觉得有些别扭，这是因为尽管Legolas在他怀里，他的一只手却抵着他，似乎准备着将他推开。

他问他为什么不愿意，没有关系，他的孩子不必顾忌，父亲永远不会强迫孩子。恶魔的孩子也只是一个普通的孩子，没有什么非凡的，凡人也常常子承父业，所以为什么不愿意呢？父亲不会害他的孩子。

他不着急打开美人的双腿，不着急压倒然后占有。只是坐在孩子身边，抱住他，抚摸孩子金色的长发，让孩子的额头抵在自己的锁骨。

这么一个美丽亲切的形象，还是十分温柔的爱护小孩子的父亲，抱着他，安慰他。少年的手垂下来，渐渐的闭上眼，安然地。

没有什么不愿意的，恶魔贴在少年耳边，我可以向你承诺，所有你想要得到的。他猛地抓住少年的手，把他摁在王座上。

少年的手拼命挣扎，当然，恶魔的力量使他的手仿佛被钉在王座的扶手上。

不能拒绝，当然也不会拒绝，既然他的小孩子是人类，就理应喜欢权力的，享受统治带来的快感。

满眼所见皆是赤红，骑士的铠甲，狂风鼓吹的旗帜，死人的血，牲畜的血，国王的旗帜上绣着张翅的红龙，红龙盘旋在他头顶。恶魔舔咬少年的耳尖，告诉他圣龙供他驱使。孩子坐在高台之上，太阳曝晒。他垂下眼就看见人群欢呼，为他们的新王加冕。女人也着红袍，高举王冠，他看见王冠正中央的像心脏一样红宝石，女人满手婴儿的鲜血，“I present to you,Legolas,your undoubted King!”

恶魔就站在他身后，弯着腰，风就将男人的长发吹散到他眼前，金发在阳光下耀灼凡人的眼睛，他感觉到恶魔把网罩在他身上。他不敢看恶魔，他怕看到一双赤红的眼睛。红龙立在他身后。他开始耳鸣，眩晕，似乎恶魔攥住了他的心脏。

“God save Your Majesty ！”

女人将王冠置于孩子头上，跪在新王脚下。孩子脸色更加苍白，情绪激动，他看见Legolas额上细密的汗珠。

”Long live the king！“

孩子开始尝试将被钢钉钉在王座上的双手撕离下来。他抄着手，淡淡的笑，不做声，他觉得这个小孩子怪有意思的。

”Long may he reign！“

他不意外，毕竟这可是他的孩子。恶魔试着侵占Legolas一小会儿，他坐到孩子身上，该死的发现Legolas还在不要命的用力把手往外拔。他听见血管绷断的声音，钢筋在肉里和骨头剐蹭，当然他完全没法劝进Legolas一句，这个孩子现在听不进他，这可是他所能预想的最坏的情况了。

少年尽力把创口撕大，待到这孩子已经完全毁掉他漂亮的小手，把手从钢钉上拔下来，血已经把膝盖以上的王袍染透。孩子擎着解脱了的血手尖叫说不，眼神刚毅，男孩冲过来把男人推出房间，立马锁上门。Legolas甩掉头上的王冠，挣脱恶魔的束缚逃跑。

他多少惊愣了，他犹豫了一会儿，打开刚才孩子锁上的房门。

场景变成了王后黑洞洞的寝宫，走廊不点蜡烛，墙壁上满是蛇和龙的画像，作为一个孩子的成长地来说未免阴森恐怖。

他知道Legolas躲到他自己的卧室去了。等到他找到Legolas时孩子的光景和他想象的差不多，少年用受伤的双手抱住头，瑟缩在墙角，像一只受伤的小鹿。孩子惊恐的看着他突然闪现，他回头发现Legolas用书柜挡住了门，柜子上几个沾血的手印。

男人走过去，蹲下来，皱着眉。孩子立刻向后缩了一下，但他不强迫他了，男人温柔的说了句对不起。

“原谅我，Legolas."

孩子还是在发抖，他的眼睛不看他而是盯着那扇他用书柜抵住的房门，紧张不安。这回他看懂了，Legolas真正怕的不是他。很近了，男人想。既然他已经进入了他的内心世界，他知道他该如何才能抓住这个孩子的心了。

他拉过孩子还在涌血的手，愈合这骇人的伤口。他不说什么没有用的安慰的话了，恶魔愉快的等待着。

渐渐他们听见女人的高跟鞋愤怒的敲击地板的声音，还有王后尖利的斥责声，她在到处寻找她这不听话的小孩子。这声音越近Legolas抖得就越厉害，接着有人重重的撞击房门，嘶吼着要闯进来。蜡烛开始拼命的跳动，似乎要熄灭，房间一下子黑下来，孩子闭上眼睛尖叫。他感觉到Legolas突然扑进了他的怀里，小手紧紧抓住他的腰。

书柜倒塌，女人微笑着扯开门走了进来，手里拿着锋利的黄金匕首，平静的微笑着说：

”你忘记了我们的祭祀，我的好孩子。“母亲走过来，步步逼近这只小羔羊。

孩子尖叫着，死命抱住他，”Dad,"孩子哭了出来，不要，爸爸，我不要。Legolas唤他爸爸。

保护我，他听见这个孩子流着泪的请求。

他碰的一声关死房门，事出意外，果不其然他看到王后神色由镇定变成惊慌。男人站起来，走过到女人面前，女人下意识后退，睁大眼睛看着恶魔的金瞳，仿若呆滞：

"Jesus......"

他侧到女人身后，他听到女人脖颈拧断的声音。恶魔松手，女人的身体便砸到地板上。他做的很快，当男孩再睁开眼睛，母亲的尸体已经横在眼前，头被拧到身后，仍睁着眼。

烛火不再跳动，黑暗离开了房间。

似乎刚才窗外是浓浓黑夜，而此刻破晓，光芒万丈。他们似乎又回到方才的伊甸，发着微光的伊甸。

女人的尸体已经消失。

父亲回到孩子身边，跪下来，抱住他楚楚可怜的小孩子。我吓到你了吗？他轻轻的问，怕是惊吓到他的孩子。

“没有...”孩子摇头，第一次看着父亲的眼睛，堕天使的金眸已经变回父亲的碧眼。

他循循善诱，继续下去：告诉爸爸为什么不愿意？不必惧怕，他是他真正的血亲，他的人类母亲不过是代孕工具，她给予他血肉，而他赋予他灵魂。

他不会伤害他，他会保护他。就像刚才那样。

“你会吞噬我的灵魂。”孩子最后的坚定，但恶魔已经窥见他的动摇，恶魔已经洞悉他的软肋。

父亲微笑，不不，那不是吞噬，消亡，不是任何形式的夺取。他向孩子解释，这是结合，灵魂与灵魂的结合，他将他融进自己的灵魂里；你中有我，我中有你，他是他骨中骨，肉中肉。也正因这结合，他将永远守护着他的孩子。

恶魔问这灵魂的主人想要什么，小孩子渴望爱，于是他对他说：将灵魂交给他，他将爱他。

“我爱你，Legolas.”男人说

他看到孩子感动的眼泪，那么一双盈着泪水的漂亮的眼睛垂下来，于是他遵循少年的意愿吻他。

他终于还是得到了他等待十三年之久的灵魂。

少年完全将自己交付于这一吻，爱给予他的第一个吻，浓烈到窒息。窒息的感觉让他置身于水底，他在黑暗的水底不断下沉，海水压在他身上，他满怀恐惧，拼命挣扎，但却只是徒劳，就只能这样任由不断的下沉，堕向黑暗......但天父的声音要他睁开双眼，于是他看到美丽而光明的身影向他游来，神托举起他，带他浮出水面。

Legolas猛地呼吸一口气，在他浮出水面的一刻他猛然惊醒。他躺在丛林的石棺上，父亲抱着他，浑身湿透，他刚刚救了他。

少年扑上前，与恶魔忘情的拥吻，交出自己的处子之身。

密室内，恶魔的力量侵输进男孩的身体。孩子的眼底，新的金色虹膜形成。少年充满力量的双手一把掐住正伏在他裸体上交媾的野兽的脖颈，咬断颈动脉，饮下兽血，狼吞虎咽。

密室外，遭主抛弃的女信徒高举双手，在爆燃的烈焰中化为骸骨。

【我要升到天上，我要高举我的宝座在神众星以上】

【我要坐在聚会的山上，在北方的极处】

【我要升到高云之上，我要与至上者同等】

他重生了。

男孩睁眼醒来，已是一双金眸。恶魔从石棺上起身，踢开压在身上的死豹的尸体，站起来，走出密室。精液和血液混合着自两腿间流下，男孩赤身裸体，满身污秽，他平静的推开密室大门，沾血的赤足踩着王后黑色的碎骨炭走出密室。恶魔微笑，面对着凡人王国的臣民，万民跪拜。

“I am your king now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 凡带【】的内容，摘自圣经对撒旦的描述


	3. 【下】

他从来没有见过如此纯净的灵魂，像水晶，像睡莲，绽放在他掌中。

父亲的手与孩子的手相重叠，Legolas献出他的一切。他知道有一天他的孩子会后悔，但...当然他已经不打算放开这只小鸟。

接下来的每一天，他将把他浸沤进毒液中，让恶魔的爱沁入进骨髓，让他彻底成为他。

他已披上黑色的王袍，头著金橄榄的冠冕，他的王后为他敞开密室大门，令铺满红玫瑰花瓣的华床代替抹大拉的玛利亚的棺椁。Legolas倚在床上，他为他穿上裙服，撩开裙摆，展露一双美丽的赤足。他的孩子亲手为自己锁上脚铐，微笑着等他来。Legolas做了魔鬼的姘妇。

他的爱是控制，因此，毋庸置疑，他确实履行着他的承诺。

恶魔露出优美的笑容，来到孩子身边。孩子愉快的将脚铐的钥匙塞进父亲掌心。你解救了我，我便归你。

孩子对父亲说：“我只想拥有你。”

父亲燃起火焰将钥匙熔为铁水。他去亲吻他的孩子，少年捧起他的头热情的回吻，唇舌相抵。当他轻轻离开这吻时，他已将孩子眼睛变为金色。

没有两个灵魂了，这具身体里只有一个灵魂了。

 

他们就是恶魔。

FIN


End file.
